


Hero Mode: The Cowboy of Inkopolis

by Meii_Jasmine



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Action/Adventure, Family Feels, Friendship, Gen, Hero Mode (Splatoon), Homesickness, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slice of Life, Squidbeak Splatoon, cowboy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28616064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meii_Jasmine/pseuds/Meii_Jasmine
Summary: Terry, a cowboy from a rural town, ventured to Inkopolis City to start his brand new adventure. He didn't know what lied ahead, but he is apparently the new chosen hero by the New Squidbeak Splatoon. Follow Terry in his adventures fighting Octarians and learning how to live in the city!Cowboy Agent 4. Story and art by yours truly.
Relationships: Agent 4 & Callie (Splatoon), Agent 4 & Marie (Splatoon), Agent 4 (Splatoon) & Original Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Hero Mode: The Cowboy of Inkopolis

**Chapter 1: Prologue (A New Adventure!)**

"So this is Inkopolis City..."

A blonde man in his mid twenties looked around him. He had just stepped out of the city's train station, and it looked like he had traveled a good couple of hours just to get to the city. In one of his hands was a suitcase, in another, his phone.

"Sure lucked out on this moving package I got for myself!" he smiled, as he reviewed the package. It was a relatively cheap package and had accommodations for the first move, and his new apartment was all set. All he needed to do was move in and pay at the end of the month to make sure he stayed in it.

Now the one thing he needs to worry about is getting a job in the city, which was easier said than done. He took a deep breath and looked up at the clear blue skies above him. His eyes full of determination reflected that this was a huge adventure he was willing to undertake.

"Time to show this city who Terry is!" he tipped his cowboy hat and rushed off.

Along the way, Terry practiced his moves just to refresh his memory. The only weapon he had in hand was a splattershot handed down to him by his mother before he left. It used to be hers in her younger days, but she hadn't splatted in a long time.

He splatted and slid, as he recalled that he wanted to bring his father's weapons instead: a pair of dualies. He had heard that the said weapons were new to the city, and he wanted to show his father's off as a one-of-a-kind pair of dualies. He also recalled his mother told him off, saying they were far too valuable. In fact, it looked like she wanted to hit him with her rolling pin as he insisted on bringing them for good luck.

He let out a resigned chuckle as he remembered that exchange back at home. His mum was right, it was better he didn't bring them along. He'll find himself a good pair of them when he saves up enough cash. He doesn't really need them when he had his hat as his good luck charm instead!

After enough practice, he stopped fooling around and used a super jumping portal to take him to a new district in Inkopolis; the Inkopolis Square. It was the nearest stop to his new apartment; he could literally take a ten minute walk from it. As soon as he landed in the middle of the square, he was stricken with awe.

The country bumpkin in him could not help but feel extremely alienated. The train ride was already enough to surprise him, the city train station was more than enough to excite him, but this whole scenery... it was more than enough to overwhelm him. In his 24 years of living, he had never made it to the city and often just heard stories about it from their television or from what he can gather from his phone.

As he wore his basic tee and shorts, and his plain cream shoes, he could feel himself sink seeing all sorts of squid kids in highly fresh fashion walking around. He stood out like a sore thumb, as it was very obvious how inexperienced he was. He tipped his hat and avoided eye contact for now, as he was still trying to process his thoughts.

'I made it to the city! Now what??' he thought, as he blushed in nervousness. No matter how much he hid this embarrassed face under his hat's rim, his ears blushed red and were a telltale sign to anyone he passed by.

He wanted to buy some new clothes with his pocket money, just so he didn't look too... un-fresh, but no store would allow him to buy unless he went to splat in the Deca Tower, where main events were held. He thought it was probably a city folk thing, but that was rather rude. If any of his sisters or cousins were called un-fresh and were ushered out of the store because of it, they'd cause a riot. In fact, his cousins once started a bar fight over something trivial and he was forced to take a part of it... although all he did was sneak out quietly and avoid everyone.

"Man, all I wanted to do was look at some cuties..." he sighed to himself as he recalled all those. He walked out of the stores and observed his surroundings.

He took a seat by the nearest table he could find and sighed. He observed that there was the main tower all the stores referred him to, and there was The Shoal, where he could spend some time playing arcade games. He also observed there was a cafe near the tower, but it seemed exclusive to residents of the apartment it was connected to from behind it.

He looked again; beside the tower was another establishment. It looked rather shady and he didn't seem to want to go near it... but something near it caught his eye. Or rather, someONE.

"Is she... is she looking at...?" Terry asked himself as he looked at the mysterious lady in a dark kimono, hiding under the shade of her parasol.

She lifted her parasol a little, barely exposing her face. Indeed, his mind was not playing tricks with him... she was looking at him. As if beckoning for him to come towards her with her amber eyes alone.

"She's cute." he blushed again. All it took was a cutie to get his attention, like a moth to fire. He grabbed his suitcase and decided to walk over to her.

As soon as he got close, she seemed surprised and she turned to ink to slip down the manhole where she stood. Terry saw this as flirting, as if playing hard to get. He didn't know where the manhole led, nor did he know who she was, but he felt drawn to her for some reason. Was it her playing hard to get? Or was it something about the way she stared at him with her solemn eyes?

... Thinking made his head hurt so he decided to follow her anyway. Besides, what's he got to lose? Nobody would really think of taking advantage of someone like him with no fresh gear or high value cash whatsoever.

Little did our foreign cowboy know this was only the beginning of his true adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> Terry finally stars in his own fanfic! How will our cowboy learn how to live in the city, as a new agent no less? Stay tuned for more updates in the future.
> 
> ***
> 
> Here are some relevant links that you may be interested in:
> 
> My Splatoon Tumblr sideblog: https://inkopolis-connection.tumblr.com/
> 
> Terry's profile in Toyhou.se: https://toyhou.se/7816289.terry


End file.
